carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Jupiterstripe
'Meeting Jupiterstripe' You pad forth though a lush forest. Your paws were stained from the rabbit you had caught. You came across a river and began lapping up the water. You smacked your lips and kept drinking. '' ''You suddenly felt a weight on your shoulders, and your head was pushed into the rushing water. Just as your lungs started burning for air, your head was pulled up and out of the water. '' ''"Why are you here?" said a voice. "State your name. If you refuse, you get dunked again, and maybe never come back up." '' ''You laugh nervously. "I'm ____," '' ''The cat on your shoulders turned you over, onto your back. You looked at your attacker. It was a powerful warrior the color of sand. You scowled. He noticed. He snarled and dunked your head back again and pulled you back up. You gasp for air. "Come," the cat orders. '' ''"I'm Jupiterstripe," he mews on the way. '' ''You arrive at a beautiful clearing, busy with cats. '' "''You can be a part of this." He points at all the action, "or you can be at the mercy of CarnationClan," he mewed. '' ''"I'll join," you mew. "Welcome to CarnationClan!" 'Information' 'Backstory' "The beautiful, the powerful, the bold. Jupiter," said a beautiful she-cat's voice from the right. "Yes!" said the tom on Jupiter's left. Jupiter had been born to two loners that lived in a forest enclosed in a Thunderpath that seemed to protect the forest from wolves and keep all the prey in. Jupiter started training at only two moons. His mother, Venus, taught him how to hunt and his father, Saturn, taught him to fight by trusting your instincts instead of stringing together moves. Jupiter learned quickly. One day while his mother and him where sleeping and Father was out hunting, a howl cut through the air. Venus and Jupiter were instantly awake. "Come. We must flee the forest!" Venus mewed urgently. She grabbed Jupiter by the scruff. "What about Father?" Jupiter asked, but they were already off. Venus leaped over fallen trees and swam through shallow waters. "FATHER!" Jupiter bellowed, "FATHER!" But Father didn't come. They crossed the Thunderpath and came to a new forest. "Jupiter, we live here now." Venus said tenderly. "Why!?" Jupiter cried, "And where is Father?" Venus sighed. "Your father has joined Starclan. Now we must join a clan." So they began searching, Jupiter still grieving for his father. Jupiter continued to train with his mother, catching prey every night and sparring. One night in the middle of Leaf-Bare, they found the Pack of the Fallen. They decided to join. They soon found out it was a multi-species clan. Jupiter, being 5 moons old, was put in the minor's den with wolf pups and kits. He became friends with a pup called Ace. He loved his den, too. His den was on the highest hill with a view of the whole camp. He came to call the camp home. One night, though, when they were sleeping, waters came. It destroyed the whole camp except for the minors den, because it was on higher ground. Jupiter was the first to awake. After he saw the water he woke everyone up. They all started crying out for their mothers. They found no survivors. Many of the minors ran away to find a new clan or their mothers, determined that they were alive. But Ace and Jupiter stayed and trained. They stayed until they were 7 moons old and then they said goodbye and went their separate ways. Jupiter then looked for a clan for a moon and, luckily, he ran into Nightstar when he was out hunting and he decided to join CarnationClan. 'Appearance ' Jupiterstripe is a chestnut brown tom with yellow eyes and sandy brown markings on his face and stomach. Personality Jupiterstripe is a stern yet, brave tom that really wants to prove his worth in battle. He is determined to be in control and really likes battle train. He has grown to be a bit demanding, but he is a leader. He doesn't leave anyone behind and has much patience for other cats. He is sometimes a little too ''eager to fight. He has changed to be sterner and more responsible through the role of deputy and through all the death he had around him all his life 'Likes' '''Battle Training-' Jupiterstripe began training at a very young age, so he has an emotional attachment to it. Having fun- 'Jupiterstripe was ''really ''playful when he was allowed to. He still is, but not as much. Plus, who doesn't like having fun? '''Climbing- '''Jupiterstripe is often found in trees. He is great at catching birds, so he climbs. '''Running- '''Whenever Jupiterstripe needs to get some worries off his shoulders, he runs, really fast. '''His Friends- '''Jupiterstripe is loyal to everyone not just his leader, so he is loyal to his friends. He always expects them to do the same. '''The Taste of Birds- '''Birds were always Jupiterstripe's favorite! 'Dislikes Cats that Throw Insults for no reason- '''When Jupiterstripe sees or hears cats doing this he punishes them instantly, due to the fact he was bullied as an apprentice. '''Water- '''Jupiterstripe's mother died in a flood so he hates water. '''Being Left out- '''Jupiterstripe feels that if he isn't there 24/7 he will miss something important. '''Being Hated- '''Jupiterstripe doesn't hate anyone so he finds it unfair if he is hated himself, though if someone does hate him he will try desperately to get on their good side. '''Being Helpless- '''Jupiterstripe is used to feeling in control and hates it when he can do nothing '''Talents Battle- 'Jupiterstripe trains ''A LOT. ''All the practice he puts into it makes him better than most. '''Speed- '''Jupiterstripe loves to run and practice makes perfect. He is incredibly fast. '''Climbing- '''Jupiterstripe has an oddly good sense of where his body is in time so he can climb almost silently. '''Hunting (Especially Birds) - '''Jupiterstripe doesn't really like hunting but he is great at it regardless. Especially birds. His great climbing skills make it easy to sneak up on birds. 'Trust Reflectingwater~ 15% (Dead) Soulrise~ 30% (Status: unknown) Bluemist~ 80% (Status: unknown) Windstorm~ 85% (Dead) Cedarleaf~ 55% (Deceased) Frostflower~ 5% (Deceased) Shadestorm~ 50% (Status: unknown) Heavyshadow~ 65% (Deceased) Twistedoak~ 96% (Deceased) Ivyheart~ 100% (Deceased) Brokentooth~ 10% (Status: unknown) Stormclaw~ 10% (Status: unknown) Snowcloud~ 15% (Deceased) Oakwish~ 75% (Deceased) Voidfall~ 50% (Deceased) Gingerflower~ 80% (Alive) Dakota~ 80% (deceased) Silverlight~ 15% (Alive) Sandpetal~ 99% (Dead) Silverfrost~ 89% (Deceased) Jadepaw~ 99% (Deceased) Oscar~ 80% (Dead) Dustyleaf~ 0% (Deceased) Leafpaw~ 35% (Dead) Rainpaw~ 50% (Dead) Shademist~ 50% (Dead) Redblaze~ 90% (Dead) Meadowheart~ 75% (Dead) Mistwing~ 79% (alive) Moonfeather~ 79% (Alive) Reedfin~ 88% (Dead) Pinestorm~ 70% (Alive) Nightstar~ 90% (Alive) Category:Original Characters Category:High Rankings Category:Deputies